


First Impressions

by siqwithaQ



Series: Try Another Looking Glass [18]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ficlet, Gen, Pen Pals, Shippy Gen, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siqwithaQ/pseuds/siqwithaQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long, long time of exchanging letters, Sabo finally takes a trip to meet Ace in person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> And now since I apparently need to make this disclaimer: If you think you've seen the following ficlet before, you probably have. These were all posted to my tumblr weeks ago, and I'm just moving them. Please stop accusing me of plagiarising myself.

_Sabo,_

_I don't know what the point of having a pen pal is, but my parents are insisting on it. Whoever you are, nice to meet you, I guess…_

Sabo had to chuckle, thinking back to the first letter Ace had ever sent him. It was hard to believe it had been six years ago, and now they were going to meet for the first time in person.

The subway station was a bustling, obnoxious mess of harried people all around. Sabo had a photo of Ace in his pocket, which was supposed to help him recognise the man in the crowd. He'd mailed a picture of himself to Ace, too, so hopefully it wouldn't take too long to find each other.

Sabo bumped into the woman in front of him as someone, somewhere in front of him and several others, suddenly stopped.

"Do you know this guy?" Sabo heard someone ask faintly.

The line of people began to move like a tollbooth, each time accompanied by a "Do you know this guy?"

"Do you know this— Oh!" a short young man asked Sabo when it came his turn. "You  _are_ this guy!" The boy tucked a piece of paper, probably a photo, into the bright red brim of his straw hat and grabbed Sabo's arm. "ACE!" he yelled into the crowd. "ACE, I FOUND HIM!"

A face appeared over the crowd for a second, as if someone had hopped to see over everyone's heads. It happened again, and Sabo decided they probably had.

Then the same person broke out of a pack of subway-goers, stumbling just a second before heading towards them. Sabo recognised him from the photo of Ace.

"Good job, Lu," Ace said to the boy, messing with his hair. 'Lu' grinned back. "Sabo!"

"Ace!" Sabo considered whether it was appropriate to go for a hug, but Ace grabbed him up without hesitation and nearly broke his ribs. "Ha ha, nice to see you too!" he wheezed. Ace let him go, and suddenly Sabo's feet touched the floor again. "God, you're damn tall."

"And you wear a fuckton of blue," Ace replied. "Nice hat, by the way."

Sabo reached up to adjust the top hat sitting atop his head. "Same to you," he said, eying Ace's orange stetson.

"My hat's cool too," added Lu, adjusting his straw hat proudly.

"That it is," Ace agreed. He wrapped an arm around Lu's shoulders, then gestured Sabo closer so he could do the same to him. "What do you guys want for lunch? Because I'm thinking Italian…"


End file.
